


Piece By Piece

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Undressing, drabble thing, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Prompt fill from back in my LJ days. Prompt was: Iruka helps Kakashi dress (or undress). I'd like a closer look at what these guys actually wear instead of and then they were magically naked!





	

Iruka would never admit that removing Kakashi's clothes piece by piece was just as much of a turn on as any other form of foreplay. Then again, he didn't have to admit it; Kakashi wasn't a genius for nothing.  
  
So the Copy nin stood quietly, obediently almost, and watched with amused eyes as Iruka knelt before him, hands smoothing down the outside of the right leg of his standard-issued pants.  
  
With gentle hands he lifed a foot and peeled away his zori. Then, placing the arch of his foot on his shoulder, Iruka began to undo the bindings there. Slowly, his hands circled the jounin's ankles, pressing feather light touches to the skin as it was revealed.  
  
He was sensually methodical as he set the neat bundle of wrappings to the side and lowered his leg, and then turned his attention to the other, repeating the process. Kakashi loved how focused the chuunin was, giving such complete attention to every aspect of his uniform - of his body.  
  
With the bindings around his legs gone, Iruka slowly raised, his hands dragging up the back of the Hatake's legs, sliding up the curve of firm buttocks and giving him just a tiny squeeze (and one killer smirk that made heat rush to Kakashi's cheeks).  
  
The sensei detached the weapon pouch and set it on the counter that was just barely in reach and then he let his hands roam up the bulky flak jacket. Deft fingers pinched the zipper and there was the weak protesting grind of its teeth as Iruka gradually lowered it.  
  
Such a quiet sound, yet it seemed so loud between the two ninja, proclaiming the promise of what's to come.  
  
Umino began to push it from hard shoulders when-  
  
"Careful, I have some important scrolls in there," Kakashi cautioned him in a soft voice as if not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere that Iruka had built.  
  
The brunet only nodded, and instead of usually letting it fall to the floor, he held fast to it and lowered it gently down his arms. Then he rested it against the wall.  
  
Iruka stepped closer and Kakashi could feel the chuunin's breath against his cheek as his arms circled him. His tanned fingers expertly undid the knot of his hitai-ate and it came away from his face. He gently closed his left eye and Iruka let his thumb ghost down the scar that bisected it.  
  
Then he placed his palms flat against the jounin's strong chest. Languidly, they drifted down and he slid his fingers just under the hem of Kakashi's shirt. He ran along the entirety of his waist, pulling the shirt free and allowing Kakashi to sample his touch. Iruka didn't miss the way his abdomen tensed as he brushed along his navel.  
  
With a more purposeful touch, the chuunin raised his hands, discovering each ridge of muscle anew while lifting the shirt resting atop his hands along the way. More and more creamy skin was exposed and Kakashi lifted his arms, and then up and over his head the shirt went.  
  
Drawing nondescript patterns along his shoulder blades, the sensei's fingers fitted under the bottom of his mask, stretching the soft, thin material as he carefully pulled it away and over his head as well.  
  
There was something about the bare-faced jounin that was just breathtaking. It wasn't even that he was incredibly handsome (as he had more of a boyish quality to his looks), but it always managed to make Iruka take a shuddering breath, and never failed to excite him even further. And it was always by this point that Kakashi could see the obvious evidence of his arousal. Still, he never commented on it; the silence (the quiet trust) was part of the intimacy.  
  
Teasing fingers wandered along the expanse of fine chest and torso, skimming along scars, nails scraping tortuously over pink nipples, and down to the fine trail of silvery hair that disappeared beyond the band of his dark pants.  
  
Warm, chocolate eyes turned up to hold the jounin's lone gaze as his fingers adeptly undid the button and lowered the zipper. Kakashi's eye watched intently as the sensei's pearly white teeth sank into his bottom lip as he began to push his pants and briefs down from his waist. The jounin's impressive erection sprung free and jutted out proudly between his legs.   
  
The chuunin softly hummed, taking obvious delight in his lover's condition. Eye contact slightly wavered as Iruka lowered himself with the clothing where he once again lifted one foot at a time and removed the last articles of clothing from his body.  
  
As he rose, the sensei pressed his body closer, trapping the Copy nin's hard member between them, hot breath puffing out against sensitive skin along the underside of the jounin's jaw. And then, a thought struck him.  
  
"What about my gloves, sensei?"  
  
Iruka slid his hand down Hatake's arm til his fingers wrapped around his wrist. He lifted his hand to his face and eyed the fingerless gloves. Hot tongue emerged and pressed to the jounin's pulse point and then slowly trailed up the inside of the glove, up and then twirled around his index finger, and then said finger disappeared slightly into his mouth.  
  
Kakshi's breath hitched and his heart hammered in his chest, and then Iruka set his finger free with a soft wet pop and turned his heated gaze to his lover.   
  
His lips twitched upward ever so slightly as he replied, "Leave them on."  
  
The Copy nin couldn't restrain himself any longer and he took the brunet's face in his hands and hungrily sealed their lips together.


End file.
